White Chocolate
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Manjoume Jun can't seem to control his personal problems. Shou's in for a Valentines Day Treat! No Flames. Warning inside. Manjoume x Shou


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of these Characters.

Warning: Yaoi. Smex. Naughty Chazz x Syrus stuff. I'm sorry, but I love the Japanese names so much that I'm using them again. But if you don't know them, I've created a convenient list for you to translate if needed. This one-shot is just for fun, so it may be sort of crazy.

Type: One-Shot

Rated: M

Coupling: Shou x Manjoume

Character names: English/Japanese

Jaden Yuki: Juudai Yuuki

Syrus Trusdale: Shou Marufuji

Chumely Huffington: Hayato Maedo

Chazz Princeton: Jun Manjoume

Zane Trusedale: Ryou Marufuji

Alexis Rhodes: Asuka Tenjouin

Atticus Rhodes: Fubuki Tenjouin

Bastion Misawa: Daichi Misawa

Dr. Crowler: Chronos de Michi

Edo Phoenix: Aster Phoenix

Takuma Saiou: Sartourious (I just KNOW I spelled this wrong! Forgive me!!)

Note(FLAMERS BEWARE) (PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING)

OK, I've been having problems with people flaming. If I write No Flames, I mean don't insult my story! And if you really have to, do it in a civilized and proper manner. God help me, I'll report whoever sent the review in a heartbeat! I'll have you banned! I consider this harassment! Or I'll just leave. Then you can have fun explaining to the little amount of fans that I have why I'm no longer writing. Seriously, proper criticism is acceptable. Just plain dissin' something isn't!

Now that that's out of my system, on with my Valentines Day One-Shot!! Have Fun.

__

White Chocolate

Manjoume Jun's POV

Oh my god, I've never been so...so...HORNY!

It's not just the fact that my little Chibii is prancing around wearing a baby blue apron that has delicate white lace trimming its edges. Did I mention that he has a skimpy little tank top underneath it?

Its not just the fact that his cute face is covered with white chocolate...and he just seems plain oblivious to it.(I want to lick it off, yum.)

Its not just the fact that he sat me down and gave me a shy kiss on the lips before presenting me with a small box filled with home-made white chocolates.

And its not the fact that he looks like a housewife while he's cleaning up his little mess, pouring me a hot glass of milk, and is cutely glancing back at me to see if I like his chocolates.

Sure, that adds fuel to my fire but that's not it...these chocolates...there really, really...Good...

Shit! Should I be this happy over frikin chocolate? Should Shou's ass look so damned good in those pants?

Should Shou + Chocolate equal anything? Cause to me its equaling a special three lettered word and yes, it is sex.

Its really hot in here...too hot...

"Shou, you don't have the heater on, do you?" I ask, trying not to sound too breathless. I don't wanna scare my angel away until I find out exactly what he put in these chocolates.

He glances back from his spot next to the counter. "Um? No, Manjoume-Kun. I don't think so." He says sweetly.

Ah, I love his voice. It's so...sexy...No, I mean it has such an erotic affect on me...No, that's not it either. Damn.

"Oh..." I say, sounding absolutely ridiculous. Manjoume Sanda shouldn't be behaving this way.

And that counter shouldn't look like the perfect place to put that cute little chibii on to teach him a lesson but I don't hear anyone else complaining.

"Manjoume-kun? Is something wrong?" He asks, sounding worried. Aw, he's so adorable...now I want to molest him more! I love the way he calls me 'Manjoume-Kun' even though we've been dating for the past year now...calm down Mr. Sanda Jr, you'll get yours. (Yes, I named it.Who doesn't?)

"Yeah...yeah..." I feel my voice beginning to drop. I'd better give him his gift before I say 'Fuck it' and screw Shou on this table.

"Shou, come here." Wow, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Now he's blushing but still walking. Good...very good.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" He asked, his eyes all big and glassy. Ugh...his eyes aren't the only things that are big around here. O.O

"No, that's not it. Here." I grab his hand, open it, and place a brand new cell phone in his hands. Its not as thoughtful as his gift but it was the only thing I could think of...well, that and something else...

"Ohhhh! Thank You, Manjoume-kun!" He says, clearly happy with his new razor cell. I got him the black one.

Y'know, Cause I'm Manjoume Black Sanda.

He hugs me and I'm trying to think pure thoughts, I really am...problem is that it's not working. I think he's feeling playful. That or he trusts that I won't be a pervert today cause he climbs up on my lap.

You silly, silly, Chibii.

Ah, he wants to feed me chocolate...while he's blushing...and still wearing that cute apron.

I open my mouth to let another white chocolate melt on my tongue. He smiles.

"Happy Valentines Day, Manjoume-kun." Shou says softly. I'm stunned. Seriously. My hard on is raging so badly right now...GOD!!

After he jumps off my lap and walks back towards the counter, I have one last emergency meeting in my head.

Gee, the only Con I can see with my ingenious plan is that Shou will think I'm a pervert but what else is knew.

I think that last chocolate did it for me because before I can even tell my brain to stand, my feet are already sprinting towards Shou.

I pin him against the near by wall and look down. He's blushing again. I'm surprised his face don't constantly stay red.

Damnit, he's just begging for a kiss so I give him one. I'm surprised at the force I put behind that kiss because once we pull back, he's panting...

Eh? Or is that me?

"Shou..."

"Manjoume-Kun...don't. I-I still have to..."

Nope, no excuses. I'm already rubbing my self against Shou's stomach, my hands snaked behind him to knead his cute ass. He's moaning like a virgin and I'm not sure If I can last much longer. So I scoop him up as fast as I can and run towards my room.

And not the one I share with the slackers.

As soon as I'm convinced that the door behind me is locked, I almost fling myself on the bed with my chibii.

I jump on top and begin removing his pants. All the while I'm still kissing, biting, and grouping the small boy beneath me.

As I move towards his boxers, he tries to reason with me. But I am beyond reason.

All I want is to slam myself knee-deep into that tight ass of his.

"Manjoume-Kun...st-stop...so sudden..."

"Its not so sudden..." I say panting, trying to get his boxers off." I've been horny ever since you gave me those chocolates."

Finally, he's in nothing but an apron...good enough for me.

Before he knew it, I had his legs thrown over my shoulders and there were two fingers nestled inside his body. Those fingers moved slowly, scissoring and stretching his tight entrance. I heard him whimper when I forgot that I didn't use lube.

Damn! Lube, Lube...AH, found it!

I carelessly squeeze an excess amount onto my fingers, rub together quickly and my fingers are back inside. I stretch him as much as I can without going crazy and the hot, tight feeling of Shou's entrance.

My fingers leave and I position myself quickly before I thrust in. He yells and I moan quite loudly as I pump in and out of my love, giving him sloppy kisses all the while.

I'm so frantic that I'm moving very fast. I try to slow down but his insides squeeze around me, making me go harder. He yelling my name out loud and in the back of my mind, I'm patting myself on the back for getting these soundproof walls put it.

My mind his clouded with stars and a white light is blinding my senses. I hear myself panting Shou's name over and over.

I hear him yell as I hit his prostate and make him cum all over my belly and his apron. I didn't last too much longer and came right after. The starts were still blinding me but I rode out the rest of my orgasm, letting myself leak into Shou.

-20 Minutes later-

After being slightly scolded by Shou, getting horny again, and giving him a nice blow job, I go outside to drink some water. It seems like I'm still feeling hot.

I'm a sex-machine tonight, baby!

As I'm pouring the water and pulling out the whipped cream from the refrigerator, I spot a box on the floor. Sure enough, it looked like a regular batch of ready to make chocolate but something written in gold caught my attention. After reading it, I had to wonder if my chibii had seen this.

He definitely wouldn't give me an aphrodisiac on purpose, nonetheless, willingly feed me chocolate that was a sex bomb just waiting to happen.

I had to laugh and wonder to myself " I wonder of he'll wanna go another round with me."

Box read as follows:

"Warning! This product has high levels of aphrodisiac and will increase the need for sexual desire. Eat at your own risk"

I can't help but walk into the room and sit next to my chibii, with a big ass grin on my face.

"What do you want, pervert?" He says hotly. I grin but I refraim from saying anything. I do, however, point to the fine print on the box.

After what seemed like an hour, his jaw drops and he's redder than those stupid slyther blazers.

"I'm an idiot!" He whines cutely.

"Yes, but you're adorable..." I say, pushing him back on the bed. "Now you have to help me work all this chocolate off..."

His face expression is priceless. Before I being indulge in my pervey ways, I bend down and whisper into my chibii's ear.

" Happy Valentines Day, Shou. Now open your legs for me..."

Yes, I am the King of Perverts! Eat that, Judai Yuki!

End

It's not as good as I had hoped but I was so sleepy and its like Two in the morning!! Anyway, please review! Thank you!


End file.
